


Paper Planes

by Caliske_XP



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Letters, M/M, Misunderstandings, Post-Apocalypse, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 22:57:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21225623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caliske_XP/pseuds/Caliske_XP
Summary: After Adam restored the bookshop to its former glory, Aziraphale starts to notice love letters in all nooks and crannies. Expecting Crowley to have something to do with it, the angel goes on a paper chase.





	Paper Planes

It's been two weeks since Adam Young had been so kind to restore Aziraphale's bookshop back to its former glory when the angel first notices. Just a little irregularity that he hadn't seen before between the new additions on his desk. There, between two books of the Just William series, the corner of a piece of paper sticks out. It must have slipped down when he bumped into the table earlier today. 

Aziraphale frowns and sets down his cup of cocoa. He rubs his hands against the soft fabric of his pants before tenderly taking the note from between the books. The paper is old, not contaminated with the chemicals they use to make paper nowadays and feels completely out of place between the newer books. The note itself is not too long, written with a quill and ink on the small rectangle in a loopy handwriting. In the left upper corner is the date. 

_16th of September, 1601_

_This look of thine would hurl my soul from heaven,_  
Though for thee my heart will love again.  


_My angel._

The angel blinks as he reads the note, his mouth opening to let out a silent gasp. The power behind the words written on the note in his hands hits him in the chest like a train. He can feel the love, the desperation behind them. Whoever the writer was, Aziraphale knows he must have truly meant the words. However, he has no clue who may have written it. It is not a quote by any writer he knows. Maybe it resembles the- 

"Angel!" The door of the bookshop swings open and in strolls Crowley with a wicked grin, disrupting the angel's thoughts. "I brought wine. Your favourite." He holds up the bottle. Aziraphale startles, as if caught in something Crowley isn't suppose to see. In a quick motion he hides the note he found between the book he was reading, covering it up as a book mark. 

"Crowley, my dear boy. I wasn't expecting you." He smiles as he turns to the demon. "What are we celebrating?" He eyes the expensive bottle as he invites the demon to his backroom. 

"Oh, nothing in particular. Just, us." The demon hesitates. "We survived the apocalypse after all." 

Aziraphale can't help the genuine fond smile when he turns his back to get wineglasses. In the past weeks he couldn't help but notice that Crowley had grabbed every single excuse to be close to the angel. Not that he minds. Quite the opposite actually, his heart warms when he notices Crowley chooses to be with him rather than wiling some poor human. 

And so they celebrate together, emptying more than just the single bottle of wine Crowley brought, until Crowley leaves early in the morning. 

~*~ 

Two days later, Aziraphale finds another note when tidying up his book store. It is hidden between his first edition Jane Austen and the original King James Bible. The paper is modern this time, but Aziraphale's heart still does a little skip at the love that oozes off the note. He reads it eagerly. 

_4th of December, 2015_

_Love doesn't discriminate between sinners and saints, angel. I fell for you, in every way possible. You may not feel the same, but as long as I can stay by your side, I am willing to wait for it. _

_~Your dear boy_

"Oh." Aziraphale whispers when realization hits him. "Oh, Crowley." He clutches the note against his heart gingerly. A smile tugs the corners of his mouth upwards. He can't believe Crowley would do something so romantic for him, leaving notes for him to find all over his bookshop to declare his love for the angel. 

Aziraphale thinks it is perfect. It had lasted six thousand years of the two of them being together before they accepted their love for each other. And now Crowley is taking the first steps for easing their relationship forward. Aziraphale chuckles to himself. He had always known the demon was secretly a romantic soul despite Crowley denying it every single time. 

Should he say something next time he sees Crowley? Aziraphale reads over the note again and relishes in the warm feeling it sends through his corporation. No, he decides. He will wait and see what other notes turn up before he confronts Crowley and confesses his own love for the demon. 

Oh, it will be just perfect. 

~*~

And so the days go, Aziraphale wandering through his own bookshop and looking out for paper notes sticking out from places they shouldn't be. And he finds more each day, a while after his favourite demon leaves. He keeps them all and reads through them every night with the biggest smile on his face. 

_8th of november, 1862_

_How would I love thee, angel? _

_I would love thee freely, as we strive for right. _

_You are my most quiet need, my sun, my candle-light. _

_I would love thee with a love I thought I had lost. _

_And if God would choose, I would love thee better after my heart was crossed. _

~*~

_6th of Cheshvan, 523 BC_

_Let him kiss me with the kisses of his mouth!_

_For your love is better than wine. _

_Angel, just love me? _

_~*~_

_5th of March, 1102_

_So long a time has Love kept me a slave_  
_And in his lordship fully seasoned me  
__That even though at first I felt him harsh,  
__Now tender is his power in my heart._  
Hell never would accept  
But, my angel, will you?

It goes on like this for a month and even though Aziraphale loves it, he is growing tired of his demon showing up almost every day and not talking about it at all. He wishes he could hold Crowley in his arms, run his hands through the incredible red locks of his hair and perhaps steal a kiss from his lips every now and then. The thought makes the angel blush. He desires a romantic life with Crowley. But at this rate, it will last another six thousands years before anything at all happens. 

So he decides to take matters into his own hands and writes a note nervously. He had been thinking about confessing this way in return and found it perfect. If it wasn't for the fact that he couldn't think of anything to write. 

It takes him a few tries before he finds the words that are just right. The full letter he had written was too long for his liking. He wanted to be to the point and clear, but still be poetic and romantic. 

When he finishes, he puts the note in an envelope with Crowley's name written neatly on the front and places it on his desk. The demon will be over in a few hours and Aziraphale is nervous. He scolds himself. He has nothing to worry about, has he? The notes have proven to him that Crowley loves him so much. Being able to sense that love directed at him from the ink... it is amazing. 

So he waits for Crowley to come over on his couch in the backroom, busying himself with a book. 

"Angel! Are you ready?" 

The voice startles Aziraphale enough for him to drop his book. "Crowley!" He hurries to pick it up and put it safely away. "I didn't expect you to stop by so soon." They had agreed to dine at the Ritz later. 

The demon gives no reply and Aziraphale frowns as he walks to the front of the shop. 

Crowley stands in front of his desk, looking gorgeous as usual. In his hands he is holding the envelope, already reading the note Aziraphale wrote for him. He had taken of his glasses which lay abandoned on a stack of books. 

Aziraphale widens his eyes and bites his lip. He hadn't expected Crowley to find the note so soon. His plan had been to give it to him after dinner, when they would be enjoying a bottle of wine from his private collection. 

_29th of October, 2019_

_Love is love is love is love is love is you, my dearest boy_

_~Your angel_

Crowley mutters the words under his breath, but Aziraphale can hear the familiar words anyway. 

"Angel? What is this?" Crowley turns his body around to face the angel but doesn't look up from the small note. The angel doesn't react immediately, not knowing how to. "Aziraphale?" 

Finally Crowley looks up and meets Aziraphale's eyes with his own snake-like ones. They are wet with unshed tears, and hope streaks through them. 

"I love you too." 

It's all Aziraphale can say in that moment as he steps closer to Crowley and takes the note from his shaking hands. 

"Too?" Crowley whispers and shakes his head. "I never... How did you know?" 

Aziraphale feels doubt fall over him. "The notes you left me." He takes the notes from a drawer in his desk. "You left them for me right?" 

Crowley looks over them and widens his eyes. "No... It can't be. I burned them all!" He takes them and starts shuffling through them. "I burned these as soon as they were written." 

It makes Aziraphale frown. "You mean you didn't leave these all around my bookshop?" 

Crowley shakes his head and puts them down on the desk. "I certainly did not. You couldn't know. Hell and Heaven would..." He stops and smiles gently, taking Aziraphale's hand in his own. "I guess it doesn't matter now, does it?"

"But how did they end up here than?" Aziraphale wonders, intertwining his fingers with the demon's. 

Crowley shrugs, "It doesn't matter." He chuckles. "I love you, angel." In a fluent movement, he leans in and connects his lips with Aziraphale's in a kiss he has dreamed about for millennia. A kiss he will now be able to repeat whenever he wants. 

In between kisses, Crowley sends a mental thank you note to Adam for making things work out just perfectly. 

**Author's Note:**

> The letters were adapted quotes from (in order) 
> 
> Shakespeare  
Lin-Manuel Miranda's Hamilton  
Elizabeth Barrett Browning's How I love thee  
The song of Solomon  
Dante  
and Lin-Manuel Miranda again.
> 
> Thanks for reading!   
Kudos and comments are much appreciated ;)


End file.
